Discussion utilisateur:Kracko
Bonjour Kracko -- nous sommes fiers d’héberger votre site Kirby Wiki chez Wikia! Au début, c'est toujours un peu difficile - mais n'ayez crainte : L'équipe de Wikia est toujours prête à vous aider ! Si vous ne savez pas à quoi votre wiki doit ressembler - regardez les autres wikis, cela vous donnera peut-être des idées. :) Nous sommes ici une grande famille et le plus important est que vous vous divertissiez ! S'il vous faut de l'aide, vous pouvez consulter un wiki spécialisé avec des sujets sur l'aide - en français, ici Wikia Aide ! Vous pouvez y poser des questions et participer à y élaborer des articles ! Si vous comprenez l'anglais, vous pouvez également regarder le wiki d'aide en anglais qui est bien plus avancé : Help Wikia Ou bien, vous pouvez aussi nous écrire par cette page . Maintenant, tout est (presque) dit - Vous pouvez commencer à contribuer au wiki ! :-) Nous espérons que votre wiki va bien grandir et vous souhaitons beaucoup de succès. Zuirdj Logo du wiki Salut, Je viens de voir votre appel à l'aide sur un autre wiki. Pour avoir un logo sur son wiki, il suffit de charger une image nommée Wiki.png. Malheuresement, l'image que vous avez en page d'accueil ne peut pas être utilisée puisque c'est un jpg (en plus que son fond n'est pas transparent et qu'elle beaucoup trop grande). En effet, le logo doit avoir une taille maximum de 150px par 150px. Voici une version que je me suis permis de faire pour vous : Fichier:Logo.png Cliquez sur cette image puis sur Renommer. Renommez-là en Wiki.png et elle s'affichera à la place du logo par défaut. A + — TulipVorlax 25 mai 2009 à 08:15 (UTC) Page d'accueil Si vous le souhaitez, je pourrais mettre en place sur ce wiki le système de page d'accueil que j'ai développé pour les autres wikis français auxquels je collabore (ou que j'ai fondés) : w:c:fr.guildwars, w:c:fr.3d, w:c:fr.programmation et plus récemment w:c:informatique. J'ai même reproduis le même système sur un wiki en anglais : w:c:roseonline. En passant, les couleurs des boîtes sont totalement personalisables. C'est seulement moi qui a trop peu d'imagination (de toute façon, à part Guild Wars Wikia, il n'y personne d'autre sur ces wikis). — TulipVorlax 25 mai 2009 à 09:18 (UTC) Bonjour ! Je suis admin de de.kirby (et helper ^^). Si vous avez des problèmes je vous aiderai. Je vais mettre in interwikilink (vers anglais, allemande, etc.) sur l'accueil, si vous êtes d'accord. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 28 mai 2009 à 14:57 (UTC) :Est-ce que vous voulez le fichier logo.png comme le logo ? Je vais renommer le fichier. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 28 mai 2009 à 14:59 (UTC) ::Merci pour le logo. Maintenant reste plus qu'à attendre que l'admin revienne. ;-) — TulipVorlax 30 mai 2009 à 06:30 (UTC) Avez-vous besoin d'aide ? J'aime ce sujet du tout ^^... et si vous voulez des modèles pour les pages, je les peux faire. Excusez, si je suis trop intrusif, mais j'aurais bien que le wiki francophone a du succès. Coridalement, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 29 mai 2009 à 19:02 (UTC) message test salut. --78.227.126.78 1 juin 2009 à 19:25 (UTC) confirmation catégorie Salut. J'ai classé ma page dans la catégorie utilisateur. Je trouve que se parler sur Wikia est une très bonne idée... À bientôt. --TIMAT313 2 juin 2009 à 14:33 (UTC) Salut. Merci pour cette image que tu m'as envoyé. Amicalement, --TIMAT313 2 juin 2009 à 15:14 (UTC) concerne urgence Le problème de l'article orphelin est provisoirement réglé : deux liens viennent d'apparaître sur ma page utilisateur. Je suppose qu'il en faut plus... J'essayerai de régler ça. Merci pour cet avertissement. Cordialement, --TIMAT313 2 juin 2009 à 17:02 (UTC) concerne urgence (bis) j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu, mais il n'y a que six liens... C'est déjà pas trop mal... Merci de tes conseils. Amicalement, TIMAT313 2 juin 2009 à 17:10 (UTC) visite de la page vertes prairies Salut. J'ai visité ta page vertes prairies... Je l'ai trouvée géniale. Tu as bien raison concernant Kirby's Dream Land : c'était bien mon premier jeu (je le sais, j'ai battu King dedede dans ce jeu). Personnellement, j'ai trouvé la durée de vie très courte par rapport aux jeux actuels... J'espère trouver d'autres pages sur les jeux Kirby... Amicalement, --TIMAT313 3 juin 2009 à 09:25 (UTC) Salut. Merci pour la modification concernant Kirby et le Pinceau du Pouvoir. On voit bien que j'ai quelques lacunes concernant les titres des jeux. Cordialement, TIMAT313 3 juin 2009 à 10:15 (UTC) Contribution J'y ai pensé, mais pas moyen de trouver de lien rouge pour l'instant... Mais je sens que ça va bientôt venir... En tous cas, je t'avertirai. Amicalement, TIMAT313 3 juin 2009 à 10:27 (UTC) RE : Affaire de liens Salut. J'ai du supprimer ma page sur SSBB en catastrophe. Je ne savais pas qu'il ne fallait pas d'articles sur autre chose que la série Kirby... Je vais essayer le conseil que tu me cites... Cordialement, TIMAT313 3 juin 2009 à 11:14 (UTC) RE : retour en force Salut. Il est vrai que je n'ai pas trouvé d'idée pour contribuer sur Kirby Wiki... Qui sait, je trouverai plus tard... Cordialement, TIMAT313 3 juin 2009 à 14:50 (UTC) RE : Idée de contribution Salut. Je suis désolé pour cette erreur, mais je débute à peine sur Kirby Wiki. Je vais refaire les pages de sorte qu'il y ait la vidéo plutôt qu'un lien... Amicalement, TIMAT313 3 juin 2009 à 16:18 (UTC) Concerne vidéos Salut. J'ai terminé les vidéos. Paramètres : placement à droite, affichage aperçu, taille : 300 px. J'espère que cela te plaira. Cordialement, TIMAT313 3 juin 2009 à 16:31 (UTC) Concerne vidéos (bis) Salut. J'ai fini de renommer les vidéos. Si tu savais comme ma liaison internet flanche... Je n'ai pas pu trouver de meilleur titre, mais je me suis inspiré de ce que j'ai vu dans les vidéos... Cordialement, TIMAT313 3 juin 2009 à 17:05 (UTC) RE : Question Salut. C'est une bonne nouvelle que le jeu Kirby Ultra Super Deluxe sorte en septembre. Personnellement, l'achat du jeu m'intéresserait volontiers... Amicalement, TIMAT313 4 juin 2009 à 16:29 (UTC) RE : Kirby Ultra Super Deluxe : solution Salut. J'ai suivi ton lien... Les commentaires en anglais ne me dérangent pas mais je préfère quand même quand c'est traduit en français. J'ai eu une bonne idée du jeu dans son ensemble... Ça me conforte dans l'idée de l'acheter. Amicalement, TIMAT313 5 juin 2009 à 15:56 (UTC) RE : 200 articles, enfin et déjà. Salut. Toutes mes félicitations pour avoir atteint ce cap des 200 articles. Espérons qu'il y en aura encore d'autres... Mais, j'y pense : avec tous ces articles, il ne doit plus rester beaucoup de sujets que tu n'aies pas traité. Mais, te connaissant, il y aura sûrement d'autres pages. Amicalement, TIMAT313 6 juin 2009 à 10:02 (UTC) Bonjour! Nice to talk to you, Kracko. ^^ I'm from Japanese Kirby Wiki. I'm sorry but I don't speak French... Hope you understand my English. I'm asking you if you mind us adding Japanese Interlanguage links to artcles on your wiki (like ja:カービィ on 'Kirby (personnage)'). I'm thinking it'll be good to make easier to browse wiki through different language versions. Thank you for your time. Waiting for your reply. :) --Hobii 6 juin 2009 à 10:34 (UTC) RE : Page à lire Salut. J'ai vu ta page Acro et l'ai notée 5 étoiles. C'était vraiment une bonne page. Il faut dire que les boss aquatiques sont plutôt rares dans les jeux de plate-formes... Et en plus, j'adore les orques. Cordialement, TIMAT313 6 juin 2009 à 16:00 (UTC) traduction (6 juin 2009 à 10 : 34) Salut. Je me suis permis, après avoir fait quelques recherches et après avoir synthétisé les phrases ainsi obtenues, de traduire le message de Hobii. Voici ce que ça donne : "Ravi de te parler, Kracko. ^^je suis du Kirby Wiki japonais. Je suis désolé mais je ne parle pas français... J’espère que vous comprenez mon anglais. Je te demande si vous vous occupez de nous ajouter des liens japonais d’interlangue aux articles sur votre Wiki .... Je pense qu’il serait bon de faciliter le passage en revue du wiki par différentes versions de language. Merci du temps que vous m’avez accordé. J’attends votre réponse." Excuse-moi des quelques approximations qu'il peut y avoir, mais j'ai quelques problèmes de synthèse par rapport à l'anglais. J'espère t'avoir aidé. Cordialement, TIMAT313 6 juin 2009 à 16:33 (UTC) P.S : J'ai écrit le texte traduit moi-même. Visite de Kirby Wiki (version anglaise) Salut. J'ai visité la version anglaise de Kirby Wiki. Toutes ces perspectives qui s'ouvrent soudainement devant moi... Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de tout visiter mais je trouverai sûrement de quoi faire un article... Je te dirai ce qu'il en est... Cordialement, TIMAT313 6 juin 2009 à 17:32 (UTC) Nouvel article Salut. Grande nouvelle : j'ai enfin crée mon premier article. Ce ne sont que des vidéos, mais c'est déjà ça. Regarde à la page Vidéos du jeu Kirby's Dream Land. Je suis plutôt fier de moi. Espérons que j'en ferai d'autres... Cordialement, TIMAT313 7 juin 2009 à 13:01 (UTC) Ne t'en fais pas, je pense toujours à la version en anglais de Kirby Wiki. Cordialement, TIMAT313 7 juin 2009 à 13:03 (UTC) Océan Orange J'ai trouvé une vidéo de la musique du niveau Océan Orange. Il s'agit de la version pour Kirby Super Star sur NES. J'espère que ça te conviendra. Cordialement, TIMAT313 7 juin 2009 à 14:45 (UTC) Réponse aux précèdents Salut. Mince, je ne savais pas que le niveau Océan Orange n'avait pas cette musique... Et pourtant, j'avais trouvé ça sur Youtube. Apparemment, ma recherche n'était pas très pertinente. La prochaine fois, je demanderai ton avis... Par rapport à mon article, j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps, mais je te préviens dès que c'est fait... Si tu as des idées de sujets que je pourrais traiter, n'hésite pas à me prévenir... Cordialement, TIMAT313 9 juin 2009 à 12:51 (UTC) Pour l'instant Salut. Il est vrai qu'en dehors des heures leersoises, j'ai un peu de temps libre... Quand ma mère n'utilise pas l'ordinateur ou qu'elle est à son travail... Mais passons. Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas encore trouvé de quoi faire l'article, mais si tu dis que les liens rouges s'accumulent sur les listes de l'accueil, je peux peut-être trouver quelque chose. En tout cas, je penserai à te demander les informations dont j'aurais besoin. Je vais essayer de faire l'article... Je te préviendrai une fois cela fait. Cordialement, TIMAT313 9 juin 2009 à 15:58 (UTC) Page Aquastar Salut. Mon article Aquastar est crée. Tu devrais aller voir et me dire ce que tu en penses. Le lien : Aquastar Cordialement, TIMAT313 9 juin 2009 à 17:10 (UTC) A propos : ma traduction peut être approximative ou mes informations peuvent avoir des lacunes. En tout cas, je me suis inspiré de l'article que j'ai trouvé sur Kirby Wiki en anglais... Si tu trouves des informations erronées ou si tu as des informations que je n'ai pas trouvées, n'hésite pas à modifier... Cordialement, TIMAT313 9 juin 2009 à 17:14 (UTC)